


Ectober 2016

by astrovagant



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, Derealization, Dissociation, Ectober 2016, Gen, Horror (but not really), Mental Illness, Multi, Other, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovagant/pseuds/astrovagant
Summary: Semi-connected or entirely unconnected works stemming from the prompts given for Ectober 2016. 
Day 1 - Black CatReality's been tripping him up, lately. But that's okay. His friends are here. They'll keep him from floating away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for derealization / dissociation, brief mentions of surgery and food. Can be found on Tumblr under the url spaectral and FFN under the username astrovagant as well!

There’s this cat.

It’s been a long day, and his limbs are as disconnected from his body as the rest of him - he has to concentrate to not sink into the concrete. He tries to focus on the rhythm of Sam and Tucker’s footsteps, one set slightly heavier than the other, as they make their way. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4…

It’s something he’s been doing a lot, lately. Clinging to his friends like a lifeline.

Over the last week or so, he’s needed the anchor. Everything’s just a little foggy, muted, like one of those old staticky TVs that only actually work when you hit it.

Yet, somehow, sounds are louder. Colors are brighter, more alive.

Everything is more alive.

People have their own colors, now. They carry a zesty, metallic tang that lingers on his tongue. The entire world is breathing and he can feel it in its bones. The steady, electric thrum sets his teeth on edge.

He’s cold, so cold, and it feels like he’s missing something important. Vital, even. But he’s breathing (when he remembers), his heart is beating (just a little slower than before), and his friends are here, Sam and Tucker are here and they’re just as confused as he is, just as scared. He’d seen the looks of horror on their faces as he’d clawed his way out of the portal with glowing eyes and white hair, his skin smoking and translucent as though he’d dissolve in the unearthly wind that made their hair stand on end. It’s like some sort of existential horror story out of one of those HP Lovecraft books that Sam loves so much, and it’s terrifying, but his friends are here. They’re here and without them by his side he’s pretty sure he’s going to float away.

But there’s this cat.

They’re on the corner of Main Street and Fifth Avenue when he spots it out of the corner of his eye. He whips his head towards it so fast he’s pretty sure he could get whiplash. It’s standing next to the alley, enshrouded in the smoke that’s coming from the Nasty Burger’s vent. The eyes are glowing like headlights and it’s staring straight at him, freezing him in place with its gaze.

“Danny?”

And, just like that, the spell is broken. He blinks and takes a deep breath.

“What’s up?” he forces out, trying to will the cold feeling spreading through his veins away.

Her eyes are burning a hole in the back of his neck, so he turns to look at her. There’s a glint of something like concern in her stare, but it quickly disappears when she points to the front of the restaurant.

“You and Tucker can order while I set up. You know what I like.”

Tucker snorts, “Yeah, a heaping helping of overly processed rabbit food.”

Sam sends him a withering glare.

“You won’t be mocking me when you need open heart surgery in twenty years.”

“Meat’s worth it.”

She rolls her eyes, handing Danny a twenty dollar bill and stomping away before harshly setting her backpack down at their usual table.

“One day, she’ll see the error of her ways.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Tuck.”

When they finally leave, Sam still sipping her soy milkshake and Tucker still picking at his teeth, Danny’s eyes wander.

The cat’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but I'll take it. I'd love it if y'all could give feedback. Just be gentle. Happy Ectober!


End file.
